


Fluffy New Year's Eve Drabble

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New York City, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: A short, sweet, and fluffy drabble for New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fluffy New Year's Eve Drabble

Adam grumbled under his breath as he made his way through the crowded street of his neighborhood Bushwick in Brooklyn. He hated to be out in crowds in general and tonight was definitely no exception. Plus it was fucking New Year’s Eve, the last night he wanted to out and about. He just wanted to get what he needed and get home to his longtime girlfriend Amelia.

As he was about to enter a restaurant, he noticed two girls ahead of him and they looked very familiar. It was his ex-girlfriend Hannah and her friend Marni. Hannah suddenly noticed him and waved her arms over her head.

“Adam!” she called out.

_Fuck,_ he swore and quickly darted into the takeout place.

Normally, he wouldn’t mind running into her but considering the way they left things, he wasn’t too eager to talk to her. Not only that, but Marni was the last person he wanted to ever see or talk to.

As he stood in line to wait for his order, the duo walked in. Hannah spotted him.

“Adam, hey,” she greeted him with a smile.

“Oh, hi,” he replied. He looked over at Marni who was giving him a very icy look. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she replied.

It was no secret she didn’t like him in the slightest and he didn’t like her either. She always had to judge something he said or did and it never failed to piss him off.

“So, what are you up to?” Hannah asked him.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Getting some take out and heading home.”

Marni raised her eyebrows. “Couldn’t convince some girl to fuck you, huh?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Still got a stick up your ass, huh?” he retorted.

“Alright guys, come on we’re all adults here,” Hannah said. She turned back to Adam. “So since you’re not doing anything, you should come with us. We’re going to this new club.”

“No, thanks,” he said as he neared the counter. Fuck, this line couldn’t go fast enough. “I’ve got plans.”

“You’ve got plans?” Marni said. “Like what? Watching porn?”

Adam gave her a look. “No. I’m spending the evening with my girlfriend. She’s not feeling well so we’re gonna stay in tonight.”

Hannah gave him a slightly sad look while Marni gave him one of disbelief. “You have a girlfriend?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah. Her name’s Amelia. We’ve been dating for over a year.

“Over a year? Wow, you guys must be pretty serious then.”

“Yeah, we are. I’m honestly thinking about marrying her.”

Hannah’s face fell. “You want to marry her?”

Adam nodded.

Just then, it was his turn. “Yeah, I have an order for Sackler,” he told the clerk.

He paid for his food and turned back to the two women. “I gotta head home. Nice seeing you.”

“Yeah, it was,” Hannah replied, looking sad.

Adam just gave Marni a look and headed out of the small deli. He quickly hurried back to the studio apartment he shared with Amelia, letting himself in with his key.

“Hey babe,” he greeted her.

“Hi baby love,” she replied from her place on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her.

Adam set the take out bag on the coffee table and took the food out. He handed Amelia her order of chicken noodle soup. She took it with a weary smile.

“Thanks again for getting me some soup,” she said. “And thanks for taking care of me.”

“You did the same for me when I was sick,” he replied. “It’s not a big deal.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Sorry I got sick and ruined our plans.”

“You didn’t ruin them,” he told her. “Besides, I’d rather stay here with you then go out to some fucking club or party or some shit.”

She looked up at him with a smile. “I love you.”

He smiled back at her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you more.”


End file.
